


Beach Bash Slut

by redvelvetboo



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beach Sex, Beaches, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Penis In Vagina Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetboo/pseuds/redvelvetboo
Summary: Lian picks up an extra job as a lifeguard at a nearby beach, immediately assuming that it'll be boring since nothing bad ever happens in her small town. Little does she know that the hottest lifeguard works there as well, Fernando. She develops a crush and goes to any extremity to make sure he feels the same way.
Relationships: Fernando/Lian (Paladins)
Kudos: 6





	1. Lifeguard Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan-fic ever so please go lightly on me if it's bad! :/ Anyways, this chapter was really just for you guys to meet Lian and her character, so the smut is very limited. Thanks! <3

Lian was always a lazy girl who rarely ever worked for anything in her life. She always flaunted around everything she wanted since her parents constantly bought her luxurious items. That all changed when she was kicked from the House Aico, resulting in a cut-off from all the luxuries she was used to. Why would her parents cut her off? Lian was known to be a bit of a slut, always throwing herself around at any man; rich or poor; simply for pleasure. She changed her battle attire to gaudy, provocative armor in hopes that even the enemy team would sleep with her. She had no problem exposing her large breasts to any man, since it was possibly the only thing good about her.

Now, Lian sits in her shitty apartment with a cat and many newspaper clippings around her. She tried everything from retail to sex worker, and nothing suited her. She was too picky with her clients as a prostitute and too lazy to fold a couple of shirts at the GAP. "This sucks, Mochi." She told her cat, in which he simply responded with a meow. She looked through the newspaper clippings to see if she had missed any job notification and she came across one where it said: "LIFEGUARD NEEDED." This title excited her, since she got to show off her body and save lives... mostly the showing off her body part. "Ooh! This one, Mochi! This one is perfect!" She said, scanning the sheet of paper for a phone number. As soon as she saw it, she grabbed her phone and dialed it immediately. She had just set up an interview for tomorrow. "Now we wait!" She told Mochi and he lazily waved his tail. She jumped with excitement, her breasts jumping around in her loose tank top.

[THE NEXT MORNING]  
Lian woke up to a blaring phone, on which her alarm was ringing. She woke up three hours prior to her 1 PM interview. That's how long it took her to get ready every single morning. She started her morning off with a quick shower so she could shave every hair off her body, except her eyebrows of course. Once she was done with that, she continued with her skin routine and all of that jazz. She tied a skimpy robe on so she could run to the kitchen and make herself a quick mug of coffee. After, roughly an hour and a half, she was already dressed and working on her makeup. She really didn't need any, but it was always a plus for her blemishes to be invisible. She was wearing a tight tube top that amplified her giant watermelons and a pair of denim shorts, that could barely contain her fat ass. Her waist was very skinny compared to the rest of her features and her face was fair. Once she was done with everything, she sprayed herself with perfume and was ready for her interview.

[AFTER A QUICK DRIVE]  
Lian adjusted her tube top before getting out of her car and making her way to the beach side office. She walked inside and looked around, quickly being greeted by a deep voice. She didn't remember the man on the phone having such a low pitch. "Hello there, señorita." He said with a charming grin. Lian was caught completely off guard by the most beautiful man to ever grace her eyes that she awkwardly stuttered before replying: "H-Hi!" She followed her awkward stutter with an awkward smile. Fernando simply nodded and walked away, every inch of his body covered in muscle. He had obscenely small, red shorts that left little to the imagination. His huge cock simply begging to be set free, his abs glistening with a mixture of sweat and sunscreen, and his specs bouncing with the rhythm of his steps. Lian was practically dripping as she watched the magnificent being walk out. She turned her attention back to what she was here for, the interview. She walked into the office, if you could call it that, of the beach owner. He wasn't as attractive as Fernando, but he was quite the stud. He seemed like an older man, but he kept up with his looks. Of course, his eyes were glued to her breasts the entire interview, which led to her being hired immediately. She was given her uniform and she would be starting the next day, under the training of a mentor that was yet to be announced. "There will be more details tomorrow, but make sure to be here at 9 AM sharp. Bring sunscreen, water, and sunglasses! You're going to need it." He said as he dismissed Lian from his office. She left with a bright smile and an eagerness in her step. "Eek! Yes!" She said as soon as she got into her car. She sat in her seat as she examined her uniform. "Where's the rest of it?" She asked herself as she looked at the tiny shorts and skin-tight, water resistant zip-up. She tried the zip-up on and realized it barely managed to cover her breasts, the entire upper area exposing her cleavage. "Great." She said with sarcasm in her tone. She ended up driving back home quickly, the entire time Fernando was on her mind. On her drive back home, her hand slowly slid into her shorts. Just the thought of the beautiful man had her dripping. She couldn't resist the need to touch herself, her wet folds heating up drastically the more and more perverted her thoughts became. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath as she finger grazed past her clit. She but her bottom lip as she kept thinking of the massive cock inside the tiny red shorts and imagining the giant-sized balls attached. Lian never really got worked up over men, but Fernando was so enticingly gorgeous she couldn't help it. She continued to feel herself up and finger herself until she reached home. She shut her car off and slid her shorts and panties off, still remaining in her car. She continued to finger herself rapidly, her pussy making provocative 'squelch' sounds as her fingers slapped against the wet folds. She twirled her fingers around as she felt a tightness develop in her stomach. She began to moan quietly until she felt like she was pissing herself. She pulled her fingers out quickly, but it was too late. She began to squirt all over her seat and steering wheel. "Fuck yes! Fuck!" She moaned out, licking her fingers and looking at the mess she made. "Great, now I have to clean this up." She rolled her eyes and began to clean, still fantasizing about her day at work tomorrow.


	2. Shore Patrol Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian finally gets to make a move towards Fernando, or does he make a move towards her? She doesn't exactly know what she wants, but he knows what he wants. Her.

Lian was on her way to her first day of work. She remembered that the lifeguards had a locker room where they could change freely, so she chose to not wear her uniform to work. As she drove to work, she began to just drip at the thought of Fernando's giant cock. The massive bulge was something out of this world. She realized that she was growing progressively hornier and hornier. She shook her thoughts away and blasted the radio, not wanting to soak through her panties.

As she pulled into the sunny parking lot, she grabbed all of the things she would need for the day. She grabbed her sunglasses, sunscreen, uniform, flip-flops, and lunch. Her shift was only 4 hours, from 1 P.M. to 5 P.M. so she figured that a light snack would suffice. She shut her door and began to walk hastily towards the locker room, which was connected to the beach good-looking office of her employer. She walked into the side clearly marked 'FEMALE'. As soon as she got inside, she notice that there wasn't much privacy; there were only two changing stalls. She was the only one there, so she figured that no one would fuss over her changing freely. She cleared her throat and walked in, making her way over to her chosen locker. She opened it up and threw her bag in, making sure to take her uniform out. As soon as she pulled it out, she looked at how skimpy it was and smirked. Lian hoped it would draw Fernando's attention to her massive titties and supple ass. She took everything off, making sure to strip from head to toe--even her panties came off. There was a little wet spot from where she started leaking, just imagining Fernando's horse cock fucking her raw. She put everything into her locker and shut it. "Hmm... where to start..." She mumbled to herself before sliding on her barely-visible, red one piece. She noticed that it rode a little high, but didn't want to raise any complaints on her first day. It also squeezed firmly at her chest, emphasizing her huge boobs. After that, she slid her short shorts on top of it, noticing that they left little to the imagination. They barely even reached her lower ass cheek. She looked in the shitty mirror that she had inside the locker room and posed, making sure that the bathing suit fit her just right. The outfit also came with a cute visor that she wore just to add the finishing touch. She quickly put on her flip-flops and sunglasses before walking out and towards her lifeguard post. There was a tiny, electronic fan and big parasol located at the top, but that was it. The seat's cushion was a bit uncomfortable, but she figured if she got up to walk every so often it would be bearable. She began to apply her sunscreen generously to her pale skin, especially since she didn't want to be as red as an apple by the end of the day. As she applied her sunscreen and arched down, she got a couple of catcalls and whistles thrown her way. "Ugh, pervs." She whispered before sitting down comfortably and watching the shore.

[AFTER A BORING HOUR AND A HALF]

Lian heard the humming of a four-wheeler coming her way and knew that only lifeguards got to drive those around. She looked over at it and squinted, noticing that Fernando was the one riding it. She gasped and sat up, making sure her tits looked like they were bound to burst out of the swimsuit. Fernando quickly stopped and drifted next to her lifeguard post. He looked up at her and whistled. "Wow, its been a while since we've had a lifeguard as hot as you." He said with a slight chuckle, his bright white teeth shining at her.   
"Oh! Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She said, looking down at him and lowering her glasses to wink. Fernando pulled his tight shorts up a little bit, making sure his flaccid elephant trunk moved along with it. "Why don't you take a quick break to come have lunch with me?" He asked courteously and Lian agreed almost instantly. "I was actually about to go have my lunch break so why not?" She said before standing up and lowering herself down the ladder slowly. Fernando quickly grabbed her hips, or her ass, in an attempt to help her down. He gave her phat cheeks a firm squeeze as she came down, which earned a squeal out of Lian. She got down and blushed, looking up at the mammoth of a man. He had quite a lot of body hair, but that simply turned Lian on even more. His muscular physique made his shorts stretch to the point it looked like a worn-out speedo. His specs were glistening with sweat and sand, and his biceps were bulging with heat. Lian was sopping wet by then. "I'll show you where the best place to have lunch is." He said with a chuckle. Lian nodded and he led her away onto his four-wheeler and back to the men's locker room. "I'm the only lifeguard that's regularly scheduled, so we get to indulge in some privacy and air conditioning." He said before opening the door for Lian. Lian walked into the men's locker room, which she didn't appeal to her as a place to have lunch. "Erm, Fernando. I don't think we shou-" Lian was immediately cut off by a firm group and a barrage of kisses. She squeaked out of surprise before attempting to retaliate. Since Fernando was twice her size and three times her weight, she simply couldn't push him off. Once she realized what he was doing, she didn't really want him off...

Lian felt Fernando pull her one piece down, which exposed her left boob. He grabbed it firmly and fondled it roughly, making sure to pinch her nipple in between to fingers. The sensitive nubs were already rock hard, but something about him squeezing them made them even harder. Lian moaned lewdly and felt her knees grow weak. "Oh fuck!" She squealed and Fernando began to bite her neck gently. "You're so fucking hot." He whispered roughly before turning Lian around and ripping her shorts off her body. She grabbed both of her ass cheeks and lifted her up to his level, making their sloppy kissing easier. Lian didn't really process all that was happening, but she enjoyed it. She could also feel Fernando's giant cock rub against her crotch, making their combined heats even hotter. She was so wet by that point that even Fernando could feel it through her swimsuit. He ripped it off of her and buried himself between the delicious mountains of tits. She moaned as she fondled them and sucked her nipples roughly. "Fuck yes! Fuck!" She moaned as he gently nibbled and pulled on her hard nipples. He couldn't deal with the rest of the swimsuit so he peeled it off of her body. Lian stopped him and sunk down to her knees. "My turn, big boy." She whispered seductively. 

Lian was met face-to-cock with Fernando's massive dick. It radiated an attractive musk that Lian couldn't resist. She put both of her hands around the 11 inch, erect cock and began to lick it slowly. She wanted Fernando to experience the pleasure but also beg for it. She took one of her hands and held his HEAVY balls with it, feeling the hot semen stored within them. His balls were the sizes of two lemons in a plastic bag. They were so hot, and nicely trimmed. His pubes were also kept under control. She popped one of his nuts into her mouth and began to suck, while she jerked him off slowly. After she was done with his ballsack, she stroked his shaft slowly as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. Fernando couldn't resist shoving his cock into her mouth and simply using her as a tool, but Lian didn't mind. She could feel Fernando breaking a barrier none of her other partners had ever, simply surpassing her gag reflex and fucking her throat. He fucked it ruthlessly until he felt his climax coming close. "Shit!" He hissed and bit his bottom lip, holding back and pulling out of Lian's throat pussy. Lian coughed and hiccups as the dick left her throat, feeling as if her throat were 10 times looser. Lian looked up at Fernando with tears, from gagging, streaming down her face. Her chuckled and lifted her up easily, slamming her against the wall and lining up his cock with her entrance. "Fuck yes, you'll enjoy this, princesa." He teased before letting his tip enter slowly. The tip immediately made Lian moan loudly. "Yes papi! Fuck!" She squeaked. Fernando looked at her and realized she wanted it slowly. He decided to slam his entire length into her all in one go, which made Lian simply scream in both pain and pleasure. She was already so close to cumming it was insane. Fernando began to fuck her like a jack rabbit, grinding her against the wall. "Fuck yes, baby. You like this giant cock in your tiny pussy, don't you princesa?" He teased her as his cock roughly penetrated her wet cavern. It was only a matter of seconds before Lian started to scream as she came. Her orgasm flooded her entire pussy and began to squirt around the limited space Fernando's cock gave her. She formed a puddle on the floor, which simply made Fernando melt. "Hell yes baby. You fucking want it." He moaned roughly and began to thrust even harder, the sound of wet clapping echoing throughout the entire locker room. "Here it comes, you whore!" He said before shoving his cock as deep into her as possible. She began to release his load quickly, which worried Lian--but she was in such a state of ecstasy that she couldn't care. She just moaned and twitched lightly as Fernando came down from his high. There was so much cum deposited inside of her that she felt bloated. Fernando slipped out of Lian's tight pussy and watched as his cum began to drip out of her. "What a beauty... pissing out my cum? You're going to be my little pet, aren't you?" He said before kissing Lian's lips passionately. Lian simply nodded before he placed her down. Her knees immediately gave out and she sunk down onto her puddle of squirt and cum. Fernando pulled his shorts up and his muscle ass was squeezed into the tiny shorts all over again. His raging cock was also squeezed against the hem once again. "I'll see you soon, my princesa." He said before walking out of the locker room, leaving Lian to clean herself up.


End file.
